


Swan Song

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [120]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: ushobwri, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill, Shapeshifting, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Shapeshifters prompt: Stargate Atlantis, Ronon Dex, his animal form is surprisingly un-fierce.
In which Ronon finally reveals his other form to his team.





	

“Wow,” John said. “I didn’t see that coming.”

“You never do,” Rodney automatically replied. He agreed with John, though.

When the expedition had first come to Pegasus, they’d had a lot to learn. Space vampires. Genii. Ludicrous Ancient devices that seemed bent on killing them. Oh, yeah. And shapeshifters.

Not all the native peoples of the Pegasus galaxy had the ability, but it wasn’t rare either. Many of the Athosians possessed the ability. Teyla could turn into a creature called a _mesdow_ , which was a kind of graceful, delicate looking wild cat with poison-tipped claws.

So John had been curious, when Ronon decided to stick around Atlantis and help in the battle against the Wraith, to know if the big Satedan also had shape-shifting abilities.

He did.

“I have never seen such a creature,” Teyla said softly. She, John and Rodney were at the end of the East Pier because John thought it would be better if Ronon’s big reveal was strictly a team thing.

“I expected something…fiercer. Like a bear.”

Rodney shook his head. “Clearly you’ve never been chased by geese. I think they’re terrifying, and he’s much bigger than that.”

“You know what he is?” Teyla asked.

“It’s called a swan,” Rodney explained. “They mate for life, like wolves.”

Ronon-swan was in the water just off the pier, paddling placidly around. His feathers were beautifully white, his black beak the only spot of contrast. His long neck was gracefully curved. 

“Swans mate for life?” Teyla asked. “I think that is very sad.”

“Why?”

“Ronon is the last of his people. His mate has either died, or he will never now have the opportunity to have one.”

Rodney and John both turned to stare at Teyla.

“Is that not correct?”

“No, it’s right,” John said. “Just depressing as hell.”

As if on cue, Ronon-swan began bobbing his head and making a noise that sounded to Rodney like a discordant trumpet being played. The sound definitely didn’t match the beauty of the bird.

“Did you know that swans are one of the few bird species that have a penis?”

“TMI, McKay,” John said with a shake of his head.

“Does the song of all swans sound so sad?” Teyla asked.

“You think that’s sad? Someday I’ll bring you home with me and you can hear the loons. Saddest sound in the world.”

“I would like that, Rodney. Thank you.”

Ronon-swan rose unexpectedly out of the water, powerful wings beating the air, and when he landed on the pier he morphed back into his human form. His very naked human form. Rodney averted his gaze, but noted with interest that John didn’t.

Teyla pulled Ronon down for the traditional Athosian sharing-of-breath. “Thank you for sharing your second form with us. It is quite lovely.”

“Thanks,” Ronon replied.

“Really cool, buddy,” John said. He and Ronon did some kind of complicated fistbump, and just how much time had they been spending together?

“Did you know that swans are one of the few bird species –”

“McKay!” John snapped, though it sounded like he was trying to hold back a laugh. “Come on, big guy. Let’s grab some lunch. Teyla?”

“Yes, thank you. Rodney?”

“Do I ever say no to food?” Rodney wasn’t ashamed to admit that he enjoyed eating. “But Conan has to put pants on first.”

Ronon collected his clothes, re-dressing as he walked. Teyla and John launched into a discussion about expanding bantos training to include the entirety of the expedition, and not just the Marines.

Rodney trailed along behind them, reflecting on the fact that they didn’t make sense as a team. A genius scientist, a slinky flyboy, a mountain of a man that turned into a swan, and a diminutive negotiator that turned into a poisonous cat. Yet somehow they worked.

Somehow, they were becoming a family.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Written for [Monster Fest at You Should Be Writing](http://ushobwri.livejournal.com/128683.html), for Shapeshifter Day.


End file.
